The Revenge of Viviette
by Kinishi-chan
Summary: This grumpy protagonist is now a junior and is currently thinking of 69 different ways she can commit suicide. However, can this tempermental asshole realize her true feelings, or will she end off this school year alone? Probably alone...yeah, definitely alone. [HikaruXOC]
1. Simply, Americans

_Miss me? Well you shouldn't have. So basically this hiatus is over because I'm too amazing to just simply end my story right here, therefore here is the sequel._

_The Sequel of my awesomeness, of course._

_Enjoy-_

_Viviette._

You know, sometimes I just question why I end up in the situations that I just find myself in. Is it because I'm lucky or just fate's personal chew toy? Either way, I still question it. Have you ever heard 'High school Never Ends?' Well that is a very truthful statement I'm still in this god damn academy and it's getting ridiculous. I still hear the squealing of the clients in the Host club, just spraying their pheromones like female cats in heat. As if it wasn't bad enough, the twins have still not ceased their constant annoyance and they have not died yet, I was surely hoping they'd be dead by now, especially Hikaru, _especially_ Hikaru.

Oh dear, where to begin?

"I wonder what class I'm in..." I thought as I peered over towards the large boards that seemed to excel in size, like seriously, bulletin boards ain't got shit on these assholes. I felt my eyes nervously scan for my name it was junior year for me, so I was kind of nervous. I still can't believe I'm 16, like where the hell has the time gone? I remember my first steps into this school, 40 minutes late and using the school map and schedule as puppy-pads for my dog. Oh, good times. I finally found my name however my happiness was slowly drowned by the two, by the two, horrid hieroglyphics that stood beside my name; Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin.

What.

The.

F**k.

I have just tried my whole life to escape their grips, but I think they bribe Tamaki's father because this was getting ridiculous. Like if they wanted to torture me why couldn't they use something more efficient...Like decapitation? Or possibly water torture, anything but them methodically killing me by yapping into my ears like little lap-dogs. I groaned as I felt my whole heart just flunk down into the epitome of 'suicidal thoughts' as I began to slowly walk to my junior class, sometimes I wished I was a walrus so nobody would even attempt to bother me.

Of course, a shooting star has never dawned it's self upon me yet.

"Vivi-chan!~" I heard the purr of Dorkus and Dingus I didn't make purr plural because they are a singular noun, deal with it. I tried to melt into my chair just thinking if it was possible that I could literally combine my body within the chair so I could become one with the chair… again, it could never happen. The two satanic dicks peered at me; their golden eyes glistened within the dim lights as I could just feel the devious rays radiating from their toothy grins. They looked like those really old cartoons where the human's facial anatomy made about as much sense as Renge being our manager. She literally hired _herself _who the hell does that? As the twins began to speak all I could think about were all the methods of how I could painlessly kill myself. So many techniques, so little attempt. "Viviette what language are you going to be taking this semester?" Hikaru asked as he was reading his schedule upside down and cocked his head in the opposing direction. "Well Helen Keller, what courses is Ouran allowing us to take junior year?" Hikaru snorted as he put his schedule down "English, German, Russian and Italian" I scoffed as I ran my fingers through the bindings of my notebook "Tamaki feels the love, no French?" Hikaru shrugged "It's not a fanatic language so it's kind of pointless to learn without a tutor, don't you think?" I nodded "Don't want to speak the rapist language either" Kaoru glared at me "Wasn't that just racist?" "Is there a KFC around here? My black friend needs a home". "You're horrible" Hikaru sighed. "Anyways.. English, isn't that the hardest language?" I asked and Hikaru nodded "I was thinking on taking it the Americans seem to be 'ruling' this population so might as well, huh?".

You see the only thing I've ever seen of Americans was their horrid, yet addictive reality shows and their overly large food portions. They all spoke so fast on the television I could never even comprehend what they were saying, they also use gestures and there is so much slang… this is going to be quite the challenge. Let me put this in perspective for you, I, Japanese talk in mostly characters which are literally two lettered phrases "Yu ki" which means snow, however I've heard that Americans don't use characters, which is bullshit. What the hell is this 'metaphors' shit? The Elephant in the room, is there a legitimate elephant in the god damn room or what? Seriously Americans, real tired of your shit. Cut that shit out. Can I say shit anymore in a sentence, no? Good. I need to go take a shit now anyways.

I already don't like this class

_At all_

F**k you, Americans.

"_Hello, I am Miss Ollen and I will be your English Teacher"._ What the hell did she just say? All I know is that hello means hi... so my guess was she was introducing herself. Hikaru and Kaoru looked just as confused as me as we all looked at her, were all Americans this… exotic? I mean she was tanned first of all, it was so weird to see her complexion compared to ours. She had soft, round, oval brown eyes and very full lips that were almost heart shaped. She was very curvaceous and she wasn't too skinny but she wasn't too plump she was just kind of in the middle. She wore glasses and had nice, sparkly, white teeth that completely contrasted from her complexion which looked really nice, her Japanese accent was really convincing but her American accent would sometimes peek through. Apparently Miss Ollen studied abroad in Japan from Boston and fell in love with the culture and moved here and became enrolled as an English teacher, this was kind of a rare delicacy it wasn't mandatory to know English here in Japan like it is usually in China. She handed us some worksheets which looked like absolute bullshit to me what the hell how do you even pronounce half of this shit?

**AND WHY IS THERE SO MANY WAYS TO SAY F**KING HELLO?**

Hey.

Hello.

Greetings.

Hi.

Yo.

Ready here in Japan we have two ways of saying hello, saying hello in general and saying hello on the phone

Ohayo and Moshi moshi.

**WHAT THE HELL ENGLISH, WHAT THE HELL.**

I seriously despise you Americans

I hope you choke on shit and your stupid 7 ways of saying hello and goodbye.


	2. Chapter 2: Insults for Hickies

_Salutations! I have really nothing to say but hi, so enjoy the chapter!_

_-Kinishi-chan~_

_Preferably, I like food, yes, but that doesn't mean I go and supersize everything._

_America apparently didn't hop on this band wagon because your food proportions are ridiculous.__Seriously, do me and favor and make your salads that size instead of your salt-infested species of 'fries'._

_Thanks._

_Love, Viviette._

D-

I wasn't expecting a good grade from that beautiful note of advice I had given the teacher for one of my projects, but... they always told us to speak from our hearts. That was from my heart, damn it.

I felt eyes burning into my back as I turned to see the devious smirk of Hikaru, before seeing a crimson red A+ right in my face. So, not only is this guy annoying, his ego is also very inflated because I'm positive that I don't need to have a paper smashed into my face to read something so bold. I slowly yanked the paper that was smothering my face off and glared at him.

"I know you're such a little nerd that you sleep with a Japanese to English dictionary. Who then uses the pages to masturbate to, but I don't need to see the evidence in my face." I muttered, before dropping the paper on the floor. Hikaru snorted, cracking his knuckles as his golden eyes flickered, teasingly, as if he was trying to see something hidden within my features. Either that or he was staring at my rack. Either way, I still hate him.

"Wouldn't you just _love_ to watch me masturbate? Vivi-chan?" he asked, his voice dripping with absolutely disgusting amusement. _Oh, two can play at that game._

I cooked up the sweetest smile I could afford, tilted my head slightly, and let the words roll out onto my tongue

"I don't think your brother would appreciate me stealing his job, _Hikaru_."

I watched as his face contorted from his amusement to downright frustration and disgust, who knew that the gay duo was false?

I didn't.

That was when I realized, that the whole class was silent.

So maybe this was a bigger statement then I originally predicted it would be.

Whoops.

I watched as for the first time the ginger-haired male's face flushed with a vibrant blush. Snickering was heard from every direction and Kaoru didn't even bother to lift his head up, ashamed. Was our conversation really that loud, or do I just have a megaphone trapped in my trachea?

And so now I introduce to you ladies and gentleman where the present me is now, ready?

Detention!

Thank you, thank you, everyone you've been a great audience.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I sighed as I flicked pencil shaving off my desk, watching them faintly fall to the ground as I felt like I was in prison.

Which is kind of basically what detention is.

Did I mention that I wasn't just in 'detention' it was ALC.

Oh, Hikaru is here too, just thought I'd mention that as well.

"_Viviette that was very rude and disrespectful of you, I will see you two after class and you will stay in the Alternative Learning Center until you two learn to behave, am I clear?"_

Was "_Go fuck a McDonalds Menu"_ not a correct response to that?

No? Oh… well then.

So that settles that, huh?

I could just feel the radiating pulse of heat rage from Hikaru's hunched over body as he was probably drawing me getting trampled by a flock of he was doodling quite, feverishly, the way I could literally hear the lead scrape across the paper was a sign that he was not a happy ALC teacher or... if you could call him a teacher, he basically just jacked off to porn on the computer and yelled at us every time we breathed too loudly.

So I pretended like I was having asthma attacks just to get him pissed off.

I really have an issue in following commands don't I?

"This class is so boring I might be qualified to join the 'Watch Paint Dry' Association from all this experience"I wailed, banging my head on the desk.

"Well boo-hoo"

Hikaru muttered and I glared at him through the crack between my arms and my purple locks of hair.

"Shut it, you two are in trouble and that means no talking"the teacher hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"Sorry, did we interrupt your 'incognito' browser session?" I asked sarcastically gaining a couple snickers from the other delinquents in class.

"Are you suggesting that I'm doing something inappropriate, Miss Malice?"

the teacher asked, his squinty eyes narrowed even more through his spectacles.

I smiled sweetly, "No, I just think that if I was to check your internet history that we might have to arrest you for child pornography, that's all~".

I watched as his eyes flared with frustration and his face well with a crimson tint "I do not like your choice of words towards me, Miss". He said gripping the sides of his desk.

I slowly rose up and glared at him "What's a dirty old priest like you doing at this school? Shouldn't you be busy raping 9 year old altar boys, hm?" I asked I could feel my veins bursting from my temples.

"That's it! I have had _enough_ of you!"

he yelled and I narrowed my eyes my sharp tongue just lashing out for more craving of insults.

"Aren't you a little too old to be retiring? Unless it's to your deathbed, of course" I sneered, man was I just fired up.

We ended up leaving ALC early because the teacher literally opened the nearest window and crawled out, thank god ALC was on the first floor or else I would have been charged for murder.

On second thought, wouldn't that be counted as suicide?

In which case I wish ALC was on the top floor.

I began to pack myself when I could feel breathing behind me, I slowly turned to see Hikaru looking down at me, damn I hated being short.

"What is it now?"

I asked, shoving my books into my bag, hearing the satisfaction of last night's homework crumble underneath a text book.

"Couldn't you just be a little bit nicer to me for once?" he asked his hands in his pockets as he continued to stare at me.

"Why would I do that?" I asked as if it was the most complicated request in the world, to me, it was.

"I... I don't know, for some reason your insults really hurt more than anybody else's does..." He murmured his voice becoming very hushed for some reason.

"I don't know about you, but I feel accomplished" I huffed as I zipped up my bag and hung it over my shoulder, cringing as it whacked me with a harsh impact. I was just about to leave, my hand enclosing on the handle when I felt something yank me backwards.

"Hey!"

I yelled as I felt fingers tighten around my wrist, back pressed against Hikaru's chest. I felt his hot breath on my neck as I squirmed and in a quick second I could feel his lips on my neck. My eyes widened as I thrashed around but his teeth dug into my flesh making me grit my teeth, as he sucked on my skin until a nice bruise appeared on my neck and I glared at him, elbowing him in the gut.

"The fuck was that for, pervert!" I yelled rubbing my neck which was still wet from his lips.

"Every time you insult me I'm just going to give you a hickie, I must say they're quite hard to hide." Hikaru smirked, his golden eyes glinting with amusement.

"B-bastard!" I snarled and he just looked at me and smiled softly, the stupid asshole was mocking me "What did you say? I didn't quite catch that..." he said as he advanced towards me.

I gulped and glared at him, my eyebrows twitching feverishly as I was trying so hard not to rage "N-nothing, I'm going!" I snapped and I quickly exited the room, feeling my neck where he bit it.

I've heard of_ Pennies for Patients_ and a lot of fundraisers but I never heard of

_Insults for Hickies._

I didn't wish to contribute to that negotiation.

This going to be a very bumpy school year for me.

I can already feel it on my neck.

Literally.


End file.
